The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that do not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
An inductor, which usually takes the form of a coil, is an electrical and electronic component that stores energy in a magnetic field when an electric current flows through it. A radiofrequency (RF) inductor, i.e., an inductor that is optimized to operate under alternating current at high frequencies, is an important component for RF oscillators, amplifiers, filters, and the like. Existing RF inductors in ICs generally have smaller footprints than stand-alone inductor units and usually have limited, integer-based turn-ratios.